


my villians being villians

by gojosatoru



Series: my ocs [2]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gojosatoru/pseuds/gojosatoru
Summary: they're literally deranged. and no none of these are finished its a wip soz.important/relevant details: SO BASICALLY i have 3 main antagonists and the group actually starts as a duo: zoroz and eterneye (real names are nezorro and olympia respectively), zoroz is a car thief atm and a damn good one. he has a special power/ ability that allows him to turn his body into water. olympia is his helper and she can basically do anything she wants with computer and is a crazy good engineer. olympia's ability is explained in the second chapter but basically she can blind people. the third antagonist that joins them is a well know scientist whos incredibly smart, pink doc (real name: viveca).the first three chapters are me kinda explaining them and their dynamics so the fight makes a lil more sense but if you dont wanna read it you'll probably be fine but a lil confused.
Series: my ocs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007940





	1. one of eterneye and zoroz's first scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they hate but love each other i swear

she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and immediately assumed it was zoroz coming to distract her again.

  
"ugh, you came back." the blue haired woman frowned.

  
"you know, you make me _want_ to get arrested just so i can rat you out and then escape right after."

  
"you know damn well i won't let myself get caught without making sure you're caught too,"

  
"how sweet of you. hey, you've been down here all day, don't you get tired of being an antisocial recluse?"

  
"don't you get tired of being a rude, thieving bastard?"

  
"not really," he smiled back, "seriously though, have you eaten at all today?"

  
"i ate when you were out, zor. did you find anything interesting?"

  
"their touchy security system you mentioned isn't actually activated, it's great."

  
"did you get a key?"

  
he reached into his pocket and took out a black key fob with silver lettering, "trust me a little."

  
"everytime i do, i grow to regret it."

  
he opened his backpack and revealed a white plastic bag, setting it on the work bench between them.

  
she barely glanced up before asking, "what's that?"

  
"your part from darby, she said you asked for a chip, i believe."

  
eterneye suddenly perked up, dropping her pen altogether.

  
"really? already?" 

  
she rummaged through her top left drawer for tweezers and grabbed the box inside of the bag. inside of the box was a tiny flat black piece of technology wrapped up in dark gray foam. she carefully picked it up with the tweezers.

  
" _this_ is what i need to make you untouchable...fake some excitement."

  
"that's a big promise for a lone hacker in a basement."

  
"but i have never let you down, have i?"

  
"mmm," he pondered, "well, i was hoping you'd be cuter when we first met."

  
"i'm this close to punching your mouth in, keep talking." she threatened.

  
"such a brute,"

  
"anyways, now that we have this, we're probably going to have to expand our team by at least one more person. otherwise, i might kill you trying to integrate this into your nervous system."

  
"i beg your pardon?"

  
"right now i have a prototype program, for the most part, and i can get that program onto this chip with no problems. The purpose of this chip is to then go inside your body somehow— preferably, without killing you— and then run the program on command. i have no idea how to do that second part, quite frankly, and i think you like being alive, more or less."

  
"ollie...how much time do you need? that sounds like a lot of missing pieces and with what's been happening lately, i could need that any day now,"

  
"look, i'm working with the deadline _you_ gave me. it's not my fault you're on the run now. maybe if you were less of a drama king, we'd still be well under the radar."

  
"do you know how hard it is to steal a car almost every week and _not_ get caught, olympia," he deadpanned.

  
"which one of us is building a bioinformatics system from the ground up with no biology background? and you know not to call me olympia."

  
"that's your fucking name?"

  
"okay, _nezorro_ , let's not pretend like we both don't have two names."

  
he cringed at the use of his birth name along with her use of a double negative.

  
"i am so sorry, ms. wonderful-partner-of-mine. i know you're working as fast as you can."

  
" _thank_ _you_."

  
"so what do you need from me?"

  
"i need a biologist."

  
"any requests? since i have to do everything around here," zoroz blinked.

  
"here," she slid him a handwritten list of 4 names, on a green post it note, "get in touch with any one of those people and that'd be great. though, some of them are essentially urban legends..."

  
"you trust me," he grinned, "i'm almost honored,"

  
"yeah...but not when you make that face, i can't stand you."


	2. viveca's introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is viveca's introduction she is the last addition to my antagonist squad and this explains a bit about eterneyes ability and their dynamic again

"that's eterneye. she doesn't smile," zoroz pointed to his assistant. she had deep blue hair with a tint of purple at the tips. the style was choppy and short, peaking slightly below the tops of her ears. two strands came down and touched her jawline in each side, while her bangs, which grazed her eyelashes, were split down the middle messily. her skin was a deep brown with cool undertones that matched her hair. she wore a dark green hoodie that was the same exact color as zoroz's jacket. 

  
viveca perked up upon seeing her, "i've heard a lot about your work, miss-"

  
"is lying fun for you or is it just compulsive?" she quipped, glaring at his shit-eating grin. when she turned, the jewelry that pierced and cuffed her ear glinted silver in the low light.

  
the pink haired visitor was clearly taken aback by the verbal attack, "e-excuse me?"

  
"not you, he knows i'm talking to him."

  
"ollie's a little rough on the edges," the white haired criminal whispered as the named woman walked over to them.

  
she stepped up to the bright doctor and took off her sunglasses (which she thought were odd, considering they were indoors) revealing her cloudy azure eyes.   
viveca immediately noticed that she had a scar. though it was healed, the line of faded brown looked painful in its placement— cutting through the space above her left eyebrow and eyelid alarmingly. her unbothered appearance and clearly sharp tongue being paired with zoroz's (objectively) shitty personality was comical to the doctor.

  
"hi. i'm eterneye," the mysterious woman set out her hand and the other jumped to complete the handshake with a smile.

  
"hi, pink doc, but you can call me viv. it's so nice to meet you! you're the one behind the chip i heard about, right?"

  
the younger woman used the glasses as a headband instead of putting them back on her face, "yeah, that's me."

"she's gonna wanna know, ollie, just tell her outright to save time."

"what? the glasses?" she snorted.

"if you don't mind me asking, of course! i mean, i assume they have to do with your eyes, that scar, and your ability. if i were to hypothesize, i'd say...hm, you probably have a troublesome ability, a gift that's actually a curse in the user's opinion. i mean, we just met," she was nervously flailing her hands and laughing, "so i have no idea! but looking at your scar— its curves slightly to the right...when we shook hands, you used your right hand. so, assuming that's your dominant hand, its possible that your scar was self-inflicted and that's why it tails that way. i'm not saying that it was, though! i'm just thinking out loud! i don't mean to suggest anything about you or your mental health!"

eterneye leaned closer, elbows now propped on the table, "keep going, i'm...interested...in what you think."

he snorted and shook out his hair.

"o-okay! the glasses aren't dark enough to hide where you're looking, so that rules out stealth benefits. and then, you only took off your glasses when meeting me, meaning they actually _hinder_ your ability, instead of enhancing it...probably. i mean, i'm someone you have no reason to trust yet, so you're probably a bit on edge right now, with me being in your lab and all. but this is all just a theory!"

"ah, yes but what _is_ your final hypothesis, doc?" nezorro urged, leaning in as well.

"your ability is powerful enough to be troublesome, you require clear eye contact to use it, and the sunglasses allow for casual eye contact while preventing your power...i could be way off, though!"

there was a prolonged silence as the corner of eterneye's mouth angled upwards.

she tipped her head to the side and outright smiled, clearly impressed, "not bad, new girl."

"still off," zoroz sat up and shrugged, "but damn."

  
"she was the first one to think about the scar, that was actually fucking crazy."

  
"i was close?!"

  
eterneye stood upright, "my ability _is_ troublesome, like you said; so the scar _was,_ in fact,self-inflicted when i was 13. as for the rest, i _am_ right handed, and i _did_ take my glasses off because i didn't trust you,"

"but," nezorro added.

" _but._..the sunglasses actually serve very little functional purpose. my ability allows me to blind people by looking at them and glasses of any type barely affect that. with them on, i can still severely impair someone's vision to almost complete blindness. however, people who learn of what i can do typically gets scared that i'll blind them all the time, so i impair my ability. it's my way of letting people know that i don't want to hurt them."

  
she brought the black frames down to rest on her nose, hiding the murky blue of her eyes again.

  
"that's so incredibly fascinating! so you only wear them for friends and stuff?"

she nodded and then glanced at nezorro, "what's the plan, zor?"

  
"our friend, viv, here, can help you fix our integration problem. yeah?"

  
"yes! hopefully! i have a biotechnology, informatics, and microbiology background so this is right up my alley!"

  
"sound like what you need?"


	3. a lil background on eternye/olympia/ollie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this is an importnat scrap that explains their relationship to one another (zoroz and eterneye)

"ah, eterneye, you're so pretty! i mean, you're always pretty! you have such nice eyes, too, that really clear bright blue color is so lovely, i've been meaning to tell you that actually. is that because of your ability or is it genetic? also this is the first time i've seen you wear makeup! why?" viveca frowned at the covered scar.

  
"i'm running a few errands today," she explained, using the black surgeons mask hanging from her ear to cover her face. 

  
"oh, did you get caught for something and now you have to hide your face?"

  
"no, i have a clean record."

  
zoroz snorted, "isn't she just impossible, viv? it's because she's strongly disliked by the people here," zoroz grinned, clapping eterneye on the shoulder, "how many people did you swindle all those years ago? you had a count going when i met you. the urban legend known as the poker princess."

  
"oh, your power must've been great for that! they can't win if they can't see you cheat!"

  
the other girl sighed, "yeah, great...long story short, i would make people bet money or items i wanted on a game of poker and then i'd blind them and cheat so i could win. i was 18, okay? not one of my proudest moments." 

  
"that's so badass, what's the biggest bet you won?!"

  
"probably the gold necklace i resold for a couple hundred." 

  
zoroz smiled, "i miss the wilder ollie, the one i had to outsmart at least three times a week just so you didn't run away and turn me into the police."

  
she grimaced, "shut up, no you don't."

"you're so cool, eterneye, you were a whole urban legend as a teen."

  
"think what you want of it, but i was broke. the minute zor said he'd give me a place to stay and some food to eat, i stopped. but by then i was fairly well known for my scamming and everyone was on the lookout for a girl with sunglasses, a scar, and choppy hair."

"must be a hassle, getting groceries,"

  
"i can't go anywhere in this city without covering half my face and scar unless i wanna get jumped."

  
"it's funny, because i'm the real criminal of the two of us but no one knows it. while she's nothing worse than a former troublemaker and can't even step out the house. seems as though we're more scared of the apparent wolf than the wolf in sheep's clothing, huh?"

  
pink doc laughed, "well, of course! humans are incredibly simple minded. when you think about it too much, it's kind of depressing how dumb we are when we move as a unit. as a society we lack self-awareness on an alarming level."

  
"you two are truly scary, i'm going grocery shopping."

  
"can you get grapes? i forgot to add them to the list, you know i like the cotton candy ones," zoroz smiled.

  
"it'd be cheaper to just buy a pound of sugar,"

  
"thank you," he sang, "do you want anything, while she's heading out? i'll cover it, it's no big deal,"

  
"do you mind?" she asked eterneye, tentative.

  
"you want that tea you mentioned earlier this week, don't you?"

  
"yes please, i'll text it to you!"

  
"a'ght, i'm heading out,"


	4. one of eterneye and zoroz's first scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda graphic  
> tw// mentions of blood and death and murder
> 
> LAST NOTE I SWEAR AH:  
> the heroes who got zoroz in jail are reverb and and memoria (real names: iris and chiharu) SORRY IK THIS IS A LOT TO KEEP TRACK OF

olympia blinded the man and slammed his head into her knee. she stomped on his head while jumping up to scissor kick the woman behind him, thus flipping the guard onto her back. she quickly hit a pressure point in the woman's neck to finish her off before frowning at her now-broken sunglasses on the ground. her body moved on faster than her thoughts.

"damn, i'll have to get a new pair," she grunted, using her own hand held power saw to cut a pipe off the wall.

"hey...hey! i need backup! there's a w-"

"i really ought to kill you for ruining my perfect streak," she muttered, tossing her tool and pole to the ground just to grab a napkin from her back pocket. she turned around and shoved the fabric against the guard's mouth and nose before he could land a punch on her. he choked and fell to the ground within seconds, allowing her to steal his gun.

olympia heard the chaos of voice in his radio and replied simply, "i have him at gunpoint in the middle corridor, first floor. if you want him, you have to take me down yourselves,"

she dropped the radio to the ground, along with his slumped body, and picked up her 5 foot metal pole. a new guard ran into the hall and she shot him in the hands and feet immediately. he fell and dropped his gun and she nodded before hitting him once over the head with the pole.

"i won't sedate you if you keep quiet," olympia threatened and took his key card.

he reached for his radio and she wacked it out of his wounded hand with the pole, "dumbass,"

they both heard footsteps coming down one of the halls and so she decided to blinded the hurt guard so he couldn't inform anyone of her next steps.

after using his key card to get into the staff elevator, she took out the camera with her metal pillar and pressed every floor's button to give her some time. olympia emptied the bullet of her stolen gun and replaced them with her own bullets full of tnt. she strapped it next to her smoke bombs and by then she was only about a 30 seconds ride away from the floor nezorro was on.

meanwhile, nezorro was preoccupied with a different pair of visitors: the heroes, memoria and reverb.

" _oh?_ " nezorro tilted his head to the side, amused, "you've come to visit me? how sweet, ms. hero."

before they could so much as exchange greetings, the prison's emergency lockdown alarm rang throughout the entire building. olympia's damage had just now been found, a whole ten minutes after she snuck into the facility.

nezorro smiled, "your timing is impeccable."

"attention all staff and prisoners, there's been a level 8 security breach on the campus..." the announcement continued but chiharu's stare was focused on the prisoner, "what did you do?"

"ah, c'mon, you locked me up! there's not much i can do! i'm in the dark on this one too," he laughed and it was anything but sincere, "but i will say this," the man leveled with them, "by repeatedly meddling in _my_ affairs, i am certain you two have managed to provoke a very dangerous individual. you might have even spurred them into acknowledging their true capabilities, which is a threat in and of itself. if those both turn out to be true, i promise you, you are not ready. you will forever remember the name eterneye."

_"hey, ollie?" nezorro squinted in her direction._

  
_"what?"_

  
_"...do you honestly believe you are cursed?"_

  
_the air between them was heavy with the weight of his question. she hated it when he got serious because there was no avoiding him._

  
_"...yes."_

a thick white smoke appeared from down the corridor and flooded all around their ankles. the heroes grabbed the gas masks they started carrying since training akira and strapped them on while the two other guards made moves to the source of the fumes. as soon as they rounded the corner, they passed out upon inhaling the man-made fumes.

a taller guard covered his nose and mouth with his hand and ran up behind the person approaching them. before the staff member could shoot properly, they were immediately slammed into the person's knee and hit over the head with a pole. another guard tried something similar but she was knocked off her balance by the pole hitting her knees and was then thrown into the wall.

"we can't leave him here, he'll just escape with them," memoria whispered to reverb, "but this isn't good either,"

"i'll let them know to stop sending men down here, i'll take her, and you keep him in there," her partner explained. she then whispered a message and directed it's sound waves to the front office using her ability.

it was hellish, the way the shadowy figure marched on through the clouds of toxic smoke, maskless and unbothered by the bodies they walked around.

"all staff and inmates, there is a team of heroes in the third floor east wing handling the situation, keep out of that area until given the all clear," the announcement system informed and reverb nodded, glad they took her warning.

as the intruder approached them, it became obvious that she was hell bent on something very specific and they were in her way.

a short guard with long dark hair ran into the corridor, shouting about courage into his headpiece as he frantically looked around him. olympia's eyes immediately latched onto him like clockwork and he reached for his gun.

"i'm here to help, heroes!"

"so stupid," nezorro shrugged with a dry laugh, "you heroes breed stupidity,"

as if on cue, the man's eyesight was reduced to nothingness and the enigma of a woman lunged at him. she took him into a choke hold, slammed his head into the brick wall, and watched him drop to the ground. he was unconscious before the smoke had the chance to reach his lungs.

those eyes of hers were the most intimidating feature on the woman. the blue irises were quite literally only comparable to lightning. her stare cut through the smoke like lightning through clouds, striking fear instead of electricity.

"its so much easier when they come right to us," reverb unsheathed her katana slowly, bringing it to her side.

the woman had her head down, still staring at her lifeless prey. while she was breathing heavily, nothing about her eluded to a hidden weakness or showed exhaustion in the slightest. her profile revealed little of her actual face, as her unruly, choppy hair fell into her features. the woman kept her head down as she slowly brought her steely blue gaze back up to the heroes in front of his cell.

she was cold and calculating, that much was obvious to the duo, but whenever she looked in their direction, it was like they could feel her flare up with rage.

_"one day, you'll use your ability for someone else, for something other than personal gain, and when the moment comes, i sincerely do hope i'm there to see it. that's when you'll realize why viv and i trust you for more reasons than your intellect alone. your eyes are a gift, olympia."_

"zoroz," she finally spoke in a demanding tone, "do you still trust me?"

"with my life," he was now sitting on the bed in the dark cell, an odd calmness laced into his tone.

olympia lifted her head up and smirked, "good...i will get you out of here, i promise."

"wonderful, i appreciate it."

"you must be eterneye," iris commented just before taking off in her direction.

the change happened as fast as sound travels, but to the people it affected they felt as though it took far longer. olympia's crystal clear blue eyes took on a vibrant vermillion around her pupil, giving her two-toned eyes she had never seen before. at that moment it became clear that nezorro's prediction was spot-on: eterneye has tapped into her true capabilities.

olympia planned on blinding her opponent and moving on with their fight but the waves of adrenaline and anger in her body changed that arrangement. in short, olympia unintentionally shifted the capacity of her ability for the better, which is something very few people can do, as it requires an immense amount of knowledge on how one's powers work. despite never studying capacity shifting, olympia was able to reconstruct her ability so that it slowed down the vision (significantly decreased the firing rate of the optic nerves) of everyone in her line of sight.

so, instead of using her eyes to blind one person, she used her eyes to alter the vision of multiple people.

with no time to think about what she just did, olympia quickly took advantage of her new tool. she was able to dodge all of iris' attacks with ease, ducking and diving the blade while moving twice the speed of her opponent.

nezorro watched from the back of his cell happily, _this is your real power, olympia_ _, own it, embrace it_ _._

the woman grinned and dipped around to hit the vagus nerve in the hero's neck, her favorite finishing move.

iris passed out instantly from the sudden drop in her blood pressure, slumped body hitting the cold floor. as soon as olympia darted back to face memoria, she realized her mistake: she had let the woman leave her line of vision for far too long.

chiharu strikes like a cobra, fast and efficient. she swung before for the intruder could slow her down and even though olympia saw the attack, she was too slow to evade it.

but with chiharu away from his cell, nezorro now saw his opportunity and ran with it.

she stumbled back towards the wall, gripping her side, and activated her regular power. the hero was blinded but still went to punch olympia again with alarming accuracy.

"woah there, let's just talk this one out, yeah? _you_ came to visit _me_ after all," nezorro caught her arm before it reached his partner and twisted the limb behind her back. he had used his ability to slide put from under his cell and had materialized just in time to save her, olympia was grateful.

he tilted his head and asked her a simple question, "did you bring my favorite?"

the fuchsia haired woman struggled out of nezorro's grip and was met with a strong kick from the woman opposite of her. he took hold of her arms again and olympia reached into her jacket, still staring at memoria. she tossed a bundle of black rope in his direction.

"i picked a random one,"

"i don't like grenda's braiding, that's why this was at the bottom of the drawer," he whined.

"don't bitch about rope right now, i'm in a bad mood,"

"are you two done with your dinner table talk yet?" chiharu cut in, "i'd love my vision back,"

"it's taking all i have right now to let you live through this, _hero._ so if you have even a single braincell in that head of yours, just shut the fuck up and cut your losses here. i don't wanna hear complaints from someone who's had it made since birth," the woman snapped and zoroz watched her carefully.

"hey, the police will be here in three-ish minutes, tie faster," she urged, changing tones completely.

"have the police ever caught me, ms. pushy?"

"zor, i'm serious, i'm not doing this today."

"okay, okay," nezorro waved off her irritation before testing the completed knots on chiharu's wrists and ankles. he smiled, "all done!"

olympia finally released her ability and reached over to iris' slumped body, taking her katana. she pressed it into chiharu's neck, "i didn't kill your friend, be grateful-"

"i know what a stomach nine pressure point knockout looks like, you don't have to tell me."

she kicked the tied up woman again and squatted down to her level. olympia pulled the woman's head up by her hair, blade now pressing into her neck enough to draw blood, "i'll ask you one last time, do you wanna keep talking or do you wanna keep living? since you're so fucking smart,"

in the many years that he's known olympia, she's mentioned having issues with anger many times but has never fully addressed them with him. he figured it was something from her past life that she resented and because he understood exactly what they felt like, he never pushed her for more.

but right now, he knew something was off with her. nezorro had never seen her so bloodthirsty and unhinged. while unlocking her potential was something he had wanted her to achieve for years, there was one promise he wouldn't let her destroy in the heat of the moment, there was a line he'd never let her cross.

when nezorro met olympia and told her of his plan, her only complaint was that she was not a murderer. since that moment, he has promised himself to never let olympia become a killer on his account, no matter what. he is determined to respect that one wish of hers, even if it kills him in the process.

"eterneye, stop," nezorro warned.

olympia let go of the woman's hair and she stood up, venom in her every movement.

"consider your next steps wisely, hero. next time you all choose to butt into our business, i'm telling you now, it'll be the day you die."

"well then," nezorro chirped, clapping her on the shoulder, "c'mon, you said you'd get me out of here,"

she tossed the sword to the side and brought the woman's head up one last time, "i'm serious, don't mess with my family again."

she walked away with nezorro in tow.

"hey, do you have an escape plan?"

"yeah, explosives and a car,"


End file.
